A new ghost in town
by Souple94
Summary: A new ghost joined forces with Dan phantom and are wreaking havoc on amity park. There will be deaths
1. Chapter 1 A new ghost in Town

chapter 1

Me sam and tucker were watching dead teacher 5. This movie rocked, best one yet. Only thing ruining it was star and Kwan in the back eating popcorn over our heads. Just as it was getting scary, my ghost sense went off, only this time, it was a red whisp coming from my nostrils. "Here?" I said to myself. I jumped up and ran to the back with sam and tucker.

"I'm going ghost!"

Two blue halos covered me as I transformed. I looked around. "Any ghosts, danny?" Asked tucker. "I'm looking, tuck." Suddenly the ground was dark, unusual for a sunny day. I turned around and saw Dan, and an older man, 6 foot 3 maybe and had black hair, blue eyes and a beard. My eyes flashed a glowing green. "Who's the friend, old man?" Dan smiled. "This is luke, and will help me destroy you all. Sam pulled out a fenton foamer and shot at Luke. Luke just yawned and it bounced off him. He then shot fire and it trapped us. Sam was shaking. "Um maybe we should just leave". I froze the fire and broke it to many pieces. "No Sam, we will fight." I shot Luke and dan and they flew back into the wall. "Get away from my danny!" yelled a voice. Dad. Dan laughed. "Oh please. Luke, handle those two." Luke disappeared. He soon reappared near dad. "Noo!" we all yelled. He then flew him inside the theater and it blew up. Luke reappeared next to Dan. "Well done. Now for these clowns." Dan tapped us all on the shoulder and we passed out.

_\_\_

Danny woke up. Sam and Tucker were still very much asleep. There was nobody in there but them three so he looked around, still chained to the table. Dan and luke walked in so he pretended to be knocked out still but listened with his advanced hearing:

**"Luke, what do we do with these kids?"**

**"Just take samples Dan, these bastards wont wake up on time."**

Wait. Samples? Bastards? Wont wake up on time?! Several thoughts ran through his head.

**"Do we need them alive for this, Dan?"**

**"Your choice."**

**"Haha, I prefer killing them"**

Luke grabbed a knife. He walked up to them. "Goodbye, bastards." Danny looked up. "No!" He yelled. He breathed in and yelled out sonic waves, a ghostly wail. Dan and luke flew back and the lab was trashed. The power released sam, tucker and me and I ran out of power. I fell, dizzy. The noise woke them up and they helped me up. Dan got up, dizzy and Luke got up smiling and only a bit discomforted. "Haha, a ghostly wail? I got something better."

He laughed menacingly, and his eyes went red, glowing enough to light a room. He raised his hands up and graveyards grew out of the ground and ghosts rose up. He laughed again. "My goons, kill them." His goons ran at us. "Ahh! Kill them, sam and tuck". They shot the ghosts one by one. They destroyed them and then Luke came out from behind. "Impressive. Im afraid I still need samples though", he said. "No!" I yelled as I shot him with a weak ghost ray. He flew into a wall and laughs. "Just stop kids, I'm getting my samples. My clone needs to stabalize", he said as he shows us a clone of Danny Phantom but stronger. "Anyway, cut the crap kids, I need samples" he said as he sprayed a mist making them drowsy. "You wont...get a damn..sample" Sam tried to say as they collapsed. "Haha, ants. I will get samples and crush you!"


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected return

Jack woke up. He looked down and saw himself. He looked like his version of vlad plasmius in the alternate timeline. He was feeling hollow. As he was floating so some purple doors, someone grabbed him. They injected a needle into him and flowed ectoplasm into his body. He remembers how to use his powers from the alternate timeline. He remembers danny, sam, tucker, jazz, maddie and the ghosts. He remembers it all. Now it's time to pay. He floated into his portal and back into his lab. He went invisible and was tracking down Dan and Luke. No ghost will kill him and take his son.

Back at the lab, Dan injected all of them with a paralyzing needle, to be sure he doesn't get caught. He smiled and constructed a knife out of ectoplasm. "Nighty night, bastard" he said before he lunged at danny.

_"was this a power telling him what to do in his sleep?!" _Dan said to himself."No, it was me" Jack yelled as he turned tangible and punched him through the wall. "Jack?" asked Dan. "Yes, i'm back!" He yelled and woke up the kids. "Run!" He yelled. Before they could ask any questions they ran.

"Run? Where are they going to go?" Dan laughed. Luke appeared and they ran into him and fell down. "Does this man always appear out of nowhere?" Tucker asks. Luke then duplicated into 3. Dan walked up and did the same. I will now kill you since you are useless. I got samples, kid." Dan laughed. Everyone was shocked. "What?" yelled Danny. Dan got his samples as he said. "Foolish kids" said Luke as he pressed a button, releasing his clone. "This is disturbing" Sam said. The clone ran towards Jack and he punched it, making it fly back and dent the wall. "'Nothing to do now but sit and watch now huh, Dan" Luke asked.

"Yes"

"He isnt a bit damaged, what do we do?" Jack asked.

"get behind me and cover your ears" Danny requested. He did a ghostly wail and they all flew back. His clone melted and the examination tables flew over to Luke and Dan and crushed them. The paint started peeling off the walls and then Danny fell to the ground and passed out. Sam and Tucker were just staring at him and Jack swept him off the ground. He carried him back home and he woke up half the way. "D-dad, Sam, Tucker?" They all looked at him. "Hold my hands and we'll fly" Danny said. They flew in the sky and the wind blew in their hair. They went intangible and phased into the house. "Danny, lets surprise mother. Sam and Tucker, stay here." Jack said. They went invisible and phased themselves into the basement. Maddie was in there crying. "Jackk. Nooo!" She cried. Danny went visible. "Mom someone wants to see you." Maddie looked up as Jack showed himself. "Its not possible. Plasmius? You let yourself go." Jack laughed. "No mad's, its me, Jack." Maddie's eyes widened in shock and she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

Dan and Luke slowly got up. "Ugh, what happened?" asked Dan. Luke looked at Dan with his usual cold expression. "Danny used another of those ghostly wails. It was scary because it doesn't affect me, yet I was out cold." Luke was confused. "Maybe all the objects flying to you did that." Dan replied. "Yeah maybe. Anyway I got the samples, but he..." Luke looked at the dead clone. "He killed the clone! Ohh I will kill Danny. Come on!" Luke yelled as he flew off, to amity Park.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Jack was downstairs eating cookies as Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat in his room and talked. "What if Dan and that new ghost come back? I mean, I've never seen Luke before and it scared me how he didn't even seem the slightest hurt when I used my ghostly wail on him. Is he that powerful?" Danny asked, pacing back and forth. Sam laughed, a once in a lifetime event. "You have nothing to worry about, the ghost shield is up. Remember we upgraded it so Dan's ghostly wail won't make it explode? Nothing will h-" All of a sudden they heard a ghostly wail. It was like none other. After about 5 seconds the last thing they heard was an explosion and the sound just dissapeared. Were they deaf? They wondered shocked. The sound came back on and they heard two people talking. "Yes Dan, I get the boy. I'm alot stronger than you." Luke said. He threw the Specter Speeder upwards and it smashed danny against the ceiling. Dan flew up through the hole. Luke just appeared next to Danny and grabbed him. He threw him against the wall. "Ughh, I'm going ghost!" He yelled as two halos appeared and he transformed into the hero, Danny Phantom. He sucked in alot of air and blew out a ghostly wail. Dan gave a wicked look and threw Sam and Tucker in, and they busted through the window. Luke simply absorbed the power through his hand and blasted it back at him. "You cannot defeat us Danny. Give up." Danny passed out and transformed back. Jack walked in and saw it all. "GET AWAY FROM MY BOY!" Jack yelled as he fired some ghost rays at Luke. Luke kicked it back at him and he flew into the wall. "Dan, cover..your..ears." Luke said with an evil grin. He sucked in so much air even Dan believed he couldn't even breathe. He let out a ghostly wail at Jack. Jack started to turn to nothing as he was being sent to oblivion. The walls started to collapse and they went intangible. Danny got woken up from the walls as he went intangible and flew up. He looked and saw the last bits of his dad as he was being sent to oblivion. "NOO DAD!" He tried to run infront of him but got blasted through the wall and got almost knocked out. Luke finished and fell on the ground. Danny looked up as he saw Luke transform. His eyes widened as he saw Luke Jackson, a new student at casper high.

* * *

"L-L-Luke?" Danny said. Dan laughed. "Yes,I am Luke" Luke said,"But now you've seen too much. Your time is up Danny." He duplicated into 3 on one side of Danny and Dan duplicated 3 times onto the other punched him many times and he was knocked out. Dan then used a ghostly wail and Danny flew out the window and even Luke did. Luke got up, looked at Dan and smiled. "Danny, have a good time at oblivion with your Dad" Luke said as he used a never before seen power and exploded. Danny exploded too, but he was dead. The exploded parts then went back to the original Luke, along with his other duplicates. They laughed and flew off into the night sky, going to kill some more. Tucker and Sam came out of hiding and saw a danny's head,seperated. "NOOO! Danny' Sam cried. Tucker looked down, in shock. Skulker then flew from behind the house and got mad. "WHAT? SOMEONE REMOVED HIS HEAD AND IT WASN'T ME? WHEN I SEE THEM I WILL-" Suddenly a ghost ray blasted him through fentonworks. "You'll what." Dan asked. Sam and Tucker gasped, and ran. "Running? Where are you going to go?" Luke asked as him and Dan unleashed ghostly wails. Tucker and Sam flew back into a building and it collapsed on them. Dan was sure they died and then they laughed. When they turned Skulker blasted him. "Luke, finish him" Dan said. Luke smiled. "With pleasure. Skulker here's an honorable death, by me." He duplicated once and ran to him. He ecto-webbed him and he gathered so much energy until he just blew up. Dan and Luke dead, this is going well. They flew off this time to go kill some more people and ghosts. Sam and Tucker got up and looked around. No ghost to almost get them killed. They ran into fenton works to gather up weapons.

* * *

**SAM AND TUCKER ALMOST DIE. DANNY, AND SKULKER ARE DEAD AND NOW LUKE AND DAN ARE WEREAKING HAVOC ON AMITY PARK. WILL DANNY RETURN LIKE JACK DID? WILL JACK RETURN?**

**Lets just see :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Victory, or so they thought

Danny woke up. "Where am I?" he asked. 'You are in the ghost zone" a familiar voice said. Clockwork. "Where's dad?" Danny asked. Clockwork looked sad, a bad sign. "He is in oblivion, never to return. See, you are part human, a special species, that can return from the dead, but you are now full ghost." When he heard that, his eyes burned a bright red, scaring him. "Um I can return now?" Danny asked. Clockwork nodded, and Danny took off. "_Hmm, full ghost huh?"_ He looked for a portal. He saw a pink football. "Vlad" he laughed. He moved the football and flew through, going invisible. He flew through the ceiling and into the sky. He looked around and saw explosions. He flew over there and saw Luke and Dan. "Hey old man, ready to get sent to oblivion?" He yelled as he punched Dan. Dan flew into Luke and they fell onto the ground. "I know how to kill you now, Luke. You too, Dan." Danny said. Luke bursted out laughing and Danny punched him again, and he almost got knocked out. "You seem stronger now, Danny." He laughed. He strapped Danny to the ground with his ecto-webbing. Danny went intangible and flew out. "Wow you are weak, and Luke while I was dead I found out something about you. I'll be back." He said and flew away, leaving them confused.

* * *

Danny came back with Luke. A smaller, younger Luke. Danny smiled. "Luke, meet future Luke. Overwhelmed by jealousy." Luke gasped as Future Luke shot at him. He dodged it and shot back at him, nailing him in the chest. "AGH!" Future Luke yelled. Luke sighed. "Danny, close your ears and watch out, I might bust your eardrums." Danny closed them just on time. Luke yelled and a ghostly wail came out. Even Danny, with his ears closed, felt like his eardrums were going to bust. Future Luke fell against a building and passed out, and Dan came crashing in and the building collapsed. Luke lost power and transformed back human and Danny caught him before he fell down to the ground. Danny then flew over to Future Luke and put the spector deflecter on him and he transformed back. Luke and Danny smiled at eachother. "Danny you got Dan. I got Future Me." Luke said. They flew over to their future selves and started beating on them. Luke then picked up Future Luke and flew to Dan. "Watch out, Danny. I'm trying something risky." Luke said. Danny flew at a distance and watched as Luke duplicated. Luke himself flew over to Danny and his duplicate grabbed Dan and Future Luke. He gathered up alot of energy. As he did that, Dan and Future Luke woke up. "Huh what, HUH?!"Dan yelled. Future Luke was shocked when he realized what is happening. He is going to die. Luke's clone exploed and took Dan and Luke with him.

"YES!" Danny yelled. He hugged his friend and laughed. He then came to a scary realization. "Dude. One thing. Don't turn into him. Another thing. You are a halfa, future you STILL IS A HALFA, unlike mine. Halfas don't die the first time. They become full ghosts 2 times as strong. Dan is dead, in oblivion, but Luke is regenerating right now and he will be back.

* * *

-In the ghost zone-

Clockwork looked. He saw a regenerating Luke and took the fenton thermos Dan escaped from. He trapped him in it and Luke punched it, but failed to break through it. He threw the thermos in some fire. As it burned, the thermos exploded and Luke came out,but started to melt and burn as he was in the fire. The flames turned blue and he flew out and blasted Clockwork. "You think that will stop me? Luke will be back. Be ready, Amity Park." Luke announced in a new power that allowes his voice to go through every intercom and his face be shown in every electronic, and there he flew off.

* * *

**LUKE IS COMING BACK BUT DAN IS DEAD, JACK IS GONE, AND DANNY RETURNED :oooOOOOooOOO**

**SAM AND TUCKER WILL RETURN IN THE SEQUEL AND THERE WILL BE MORE DEATHS**

**SNEAK PEEK ; SEQUEL NAME; THEY CANNOT CONTAIN ME**

**AND IT WILL BE IN LUKE'S POINT OF VIEW :)**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**


End file.
